Junkers for life
by LennyLad123
Summary: The story of the two Junkers we all know and love told in a different way
1. chapter 1

**Heya, So Ima start a overwatch fiction, cuz yeah I play it a lot, I main Junkrat and Reaper so don't judge heheh. I'm making it about Junkrat and Roadhogs time before they joined overwatch, along with one of my own characters joining them maybe.** **So yeah enjoy it hopefully.**

The explosion had caused the outback to become a radiated wasteland, with not many people surviving. A group of people who had survived called themselves 'The Junkers'. Our story starts at a bar where a 19 year old Jamieson Fawkes manages to cause a bar fight.

Wolfgang: "Come on out Jamie mate, you canne hide for long"

The bar was destroyed, Wolfgang, a crime clan leader, was after Jamie after he stole from their treasure stash. He sent his men out to search for Jamieson.

Lank: "Boss, we can't find him"

Wolfgang: "Search harder dipshit!"

His crew was big, but he had only brought his best men..

Lank and Lonk Distevenge: The Distevenge twins both wear the same clothing, they're good with Close range guns and are pretty dumb

Stinge Carrera: Stinge is a young and deadly assassin, not the best with guns but with melee weapons, he's a whole new person..

Tarps: His last name unknown , but all that is known is that Tarps is a strong man who carrys a minigun wherever he goes.

Diez Valets: Diez is skilled in using rocket launchers, he can use them to reach heights by rocket jumping. He has a strong arm that can cause nasty damage to any part of your body if hit by.

Peo Pardielo: His dad once a motorcycle engineer, Peo is an amazing engineer and has already made a robotic arm with a tire instead of a hand for himself after losing his left arm in a battle to protect his family.

And finally..

Mako Rutledge: This ruthless monster of a man is huge,bulky and strong. Wearing a gas mask to protect himself from the radiation and he carries a hook and wherever he goes, it's put to good use.

Oh how could we forget the main man himself..

Wolfgang Reeves: Leader of the clan, Wolf is skilled with many things and is willing to get any job done as long as he gets the money, he has a hood that shadows his eyes.

Wolfgang: "Mako, search upstairs"

Mako: "Okay boss"

Makos huge figure made its way up the trippy wooden stairs of the bar, up there he saw a figure that looked like the bar owner.

James: "Uhmm, G'day mate,James Fans the name how can I help ya?"

Mako grabbed the man by the collar of his checked shirt and lifted him off the ground.

Mako: "Do you know Jamieson Fawkes?"

James: "Jamieson?, I have no clue who your on about mate"

Mako: "Hm, well sorry to bother you"

Mako put the man down and made his way back downstairs.

James took off his wig and his checked top, along with the trousers he was wearing.

Jamieson: "Hehe, I've ran into a lot of trouble with 'em, obviously the big lug will fall for anything"

Jamie made his way out a nearby window and sprinted back to his trailor, on the outskirts of Junkertown.

 _At the bar..._

Mako: "I got nothing boss"

Wolfgang: "He always gets away, even when we're so close, you blockheads always let him get away.

Stinge:" Don't just Blame it on us mate"

Wolfgang: "Shut it, lets go"

They left the bar and made it back to the Wolf clan building.

 _At Junkrats Trailor..._

Junkrat: "Huh..."

Junkrat let out a sigh as he tucked into his usual food, cold beans.

Junkrat: "Could they atleast leave me alone for a wee bit, I can't leave my trailor without stirring the slightest bit of anarchy?"

Suddenly, he heard voices from outside his trailor.

??: "This is where we saw him run, just please dinne hurt us"

Peo: "That'll be all fellas"

Two men ran away screaming, silence followed, until a tire attached to a bar of metal went straight through Junkrats door.

Peo: "Gotcha"

Junkrat: "Ermm..."

 **Yeah that's it, want it updated, review it.**


	2. Js 2

**Yay, Chapter 2**.

Junkrat had been found by Peo,Diez and Mako, all surrounding him in his ragged trailor.

Junkrat: "Erm...So, Whadda you mates want"

Diez started to walk, walking circles around Junkrat while clutching his rocket launcher in his strong arm.

Diez: "Nothing too precious, we don't need you, but that thing you took"

Junkrat: "For the last fucking time I haven'e taking anythin"

Peo: "And what makes you think we'll believe ya partner"

Junkrat: "Cuz, I know what happened,Wolf set you guys up, he's making you kill innocent people while he's getting all the money for what your doin"

The three clan members all looked at each other, confused but let him talk.

Junkrat: "Tell me pig face, do you get payed"

Mako: "Course we do, it's in our contract"

Peo: "Mako, I actually think we don't get anything from what we do, think the rat has us there"

Mako grunted, he knew Peo had a point and that Junkrat had beat them on this one.

Diez: "We're being fucking used!"

Peo: "Hm, thanks for the info rat, for that we'll let you go"

Mako: "What the fuck Peo!"

Peo: "Fat ass please, did you just hear his story, he knows his shit"

Mako: "Grr"

They were about to leave when Junkrat quickly ran to the door and confronted them.

Junkrat: "Wait a tick mates, I could make a deal with ya"

Diez: "What we talking Ratacus?"

Junkrat: "See, I can't survive out 'ere alone, and I'm sure you mates don't wan' to be part of Wolf's clan anymore, so here's the catch, you accompany me and we'll do great things together, and we split everything we steal between the four of us"

The three looked uneasy after Junkrats proposal, he knew why, why would they want to hang out with an outcast like himself.

Peo: "I'll do it partner, as long as the deals kept"

Junkrat: "Welcome...erm..name?

Peo:" Peo Pardielo"

Junkrat: "Noice, and you fine gentlemates?

Diez:" Hmmm, fine"

Junkrat: "Sweet, coming on lug, you've known me for a while now"

Mako was unsure, he couldn't trust a rodent like Jamieson Fawkes, but if his closet and only friends were joining the mad man, he'd have to.

Mako: "Guess I got no other choice"

Junkrat: "Yesss, now that we have out crew, lets get outta this place"

Diez:" Wait, this may sound strange, but we'll need codenames"

Peo: "Oh yeah, so we don't get caught by anyone"

Junkrat: "Great, I'm obviously Junkrat"

Mako: "I got called Roadhog when I was younger, so yeah I'll have that"

Peo: "I think Wheesel suits cuz I have a tire as a hand"

Diez: "Uhmm...Scrapead cuz yeah"

Junkrat: "Noice, lets get on this hell of a road"

His manical laughter echoed as the four now friends were off on their adventure.

 **That was a fun chapter to write actually.**


	3. Js 3

"I'm telling you boss it's true"

The sound of a fist hitting wood was loud and sore to most of the clans ears. Wolf had found out about Peo, Diez and Makos betrayal.

Wolf: "Can't believe it, 3 of my best men gone for some fucked up rat that has nothing to live for"

Lank: "That's a bit harsh boss"

Wolf grabbed the twin by the collar and raised a fist to him.

Wolf: "Ya think I really give a shit, you lanky bastard"

Lank: "Okay okay sorry"

While Lank was nurtured by a few other members, Wolf left the room and went to his own, to devise a plan to bring all 4 of the pests in..

"Dipshits..."

 _The next day..._

 **Australian coast-Sydney**

A lone boat was drifting away from Australia,The biggest man rowing.

Peo: "Can ya go any faster Mako"

Mako:"Hnnngh!"

The pace picked up, the boat shook but atleast they were moving faster. Jamie was tossing a bomb up in the air, Peo was messing with his robotic arm and Diez was eating a chicken and mayo sandwich.

Mako: "Diez, pass me my Peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

Diez: "Sure thing big guy"

Diez tossed the bag over to Mako, Who stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and had digested it in seconds, along with Jamie devouring his Tuna mayo sandwich.

Jamie: "Mmm, good job I know how to fish ey?"

Peo: "Still think blowing up a chicken was pretty sad"

Diez: "I don't give a shit, it taste beautiful"

Mako: "It's getting late, Peo, how's that motor coming along"

Peo had been working on a motor for the boat so it would travel by itself overnight while they all slept. He had used pieces of scrap they had found in their way to the coast.

Peo scratched his head and tossed the motor to Mako.

Peo: "Uhm, not sure if it'll work or not but you can try big guy"

Mako: "Im no good with technology, that's your stuff"

Peo huffed, he moved to the back and caught the motor. Diez was fast asleep and Jamie was talking to himself, Mako was getting settled and Peo was stuck trying to install the motor.

Peo: "Hnnnnngrr.."

A click happened and Peo pulled the cord...

The boat suddenly picked up pace and Peo did a silent "Yes".

Mako: "Brilliant work Peo"

Peo: "Thank ya kindly Mako, now I want my rest"

Mako: "Hehe, night"

Jamie: "G'night Mates"

Peo: "Night night partners

Diez:"Hmm...hn..hm"

 **CRASH!**

Peo: "Huh?!?!"

Peo looked around, finding that they had crashed somewhere.

Peo: "Where are we?"

Jamie: "Oh my head..."

Diez: "Who disturbed me beauty sleep?"

Mako grunted as he picked Jamie and Diez up and put them on the shore.

Peo: "Uhm, it says on that sign there 'Welcome to Gibraltar"

Jamie: "Where the fucks Gibraltar like"

Mako facepalmed and grunted, he climbed the hill and looked over and saw a big grey Base of some sort.

Mako: "Looks like an abandoned Base, we could get shelter there guys"

Peo: "Ride on big guy!"

Diez: "Whoooop!"

Jamie: "Brrrrrrrrrinnng!

The look Mako gave the three signaled them to shut there traps, They walked up to the Base and knocked, hearing nothing, Jamie blew the door down.

Jamie:"Looks like a lovely place to takeov-"

They were confronted by a huge Group of armed men, with a blonde man with a blue jacket on.

Diez: "What ya looking at rich kid?"

??: "Get these jokers out my sight"

Suddenly, everything went black for the Junkers and they were knocked out.

 **Yeah there you go, it's a different storyline real** **ly**


End file.
